english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Katie Leigh
Katherine "Katie" Leigh (born December 16, 1958) is an American voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1985-1996) - Cousin Mouse (ep71), Gwendolyn (ep87), Additional Voices *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1996) - Choir (ep30), Daughter (ep30), Girl (ep27), Jason (ep30), Kid (ep27), Mother (ep27) *All-New Dennis the Menace (1993) - Gina Gillotti, Joey McDonald *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1985) - Additional Voices *Animalia (2007-2008) - Additional Voices *As Told By Ginger (2002-2004) - Junior, Junior Sr. *Bobby's World (1990-1994) - Additional Voices *Danger Rangers (2006) - Adam (ep16) *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1985-1991) - Sunni Gummi, Rafi (ep57) *Disney's Aladdin (1994) - Mother (ep57) *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's Darkwing Duck (1991) - Honker Muddlefoot *Disney's Quack Pack (1996) - Katie (ep2) *Disney Doc McStuffins (2014) - Additional Voices *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1996) - Additional Voices *Dungeons & Dragons (1983-1985) - Sheila *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004-2005) - Automated Voice (ep20), Chad, Fan (ep20), Madame Blubbery (ep6), Parsephus (ep20), Pierre (ep6) *Jim Henson's Little Muppet Monsters (1985) - Additional Voices *Jim Henson's Muppet Babies (1984-1991) - Baby Rowlf *Little Wizards (1987) - Additional Voices *Mighty Max (1993) - Additional Voices *Mork & Mindy (1982) - Additional Voices *My Little Pony (1986) - Additional Voices *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998) - Additional Voices *Pandamonium (1982) - Additional Voices *Pound Puppies (1987) - Additional Voices *Problem Child (1993) - Additional Voices *ProStars (1991) - Additional Voices *Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (2019) - Athena *Richie Rich (1996) - Richie Rich *Robotman & Friends (1984) - Additional Voices *Rugrats (1999) - New Kid#1 (ep107) *Sonic the Hedgehog (1994) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Raggedy Ann & Andy (1988) - Additional Voices *The GLO Friends (1986) - Additional Voices *The Karate Kid (1989) - Additional Voices *The Real Ghostbusters (1988-1989) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1988) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Totally Spies! (2001-2003) - Alex (eps1-52) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Tappy Toes (2011) - Pingo 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Adventures in Odyssey: A Stranger Among Us (1998) - Additional Voices *Adventures in Odyssey: Baby Daze (1998) - Additional Voices *Adventures in Odyssey: The Last Days of Eugene Meltsner (2000) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Antz (1998) - ADR Loop Group *Barnyard (2006) - Snooty Boy's Friend, Additional Voices *Despicable Me (2010) - Additional Voices *Monster Island (2017) - Carlotta, Patrick's Mom *My Little Pony: The Movie (1986) - Fizzy, Baby Sundance 'TV Specials' *Lego Star Wars: The Padawan Menace (2011) - Young Han Solo *Poochie (1984) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *B-Daman Crossfire (2013-2014) - Simon Sumiya, Ms. Yamashiro *Viewtiful Joe (2005-2006) - Captain Blue, Jr. *Yo-kai Watch (2018) - Additional Voices *Zatch Bell! (2006) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *Adventures in Odyssey: The Truth Chronicles (2008) - Connie Kendall 'Audiobooks' *The Hell Job Series (2014) - Additional Voices 'Radio Drama' *Adventures in Odyssey (2004-2017) - Connie Kendall, Little Boy Blue (ep550), Patty Cake (ep550) *Dungeons & Dragons: Requiem (2006) - Sheila, Bobby 'Read-Along Storybooks' *The World of Teddy Ruxpin: The Missing Princess (1985) - Princess Aruzia Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Babe: Pig in the City (1998) - Kitten *Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (1984) - Maharajah 'TV Series' *Dumbo's Circus (1985-1986) - Dumbo Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Deus Ex: The Fall (2013) - Camila Cardoso, Civilians, Junkie, Receptionist XNG *Disney Princess: Palace Pets (2013) - Blondie 'Video Games' *Adventures in Odyssey and the Treasure of the Incas (2005) - Connie Kendall *Amaranthine Voyage: The Shadow of Torment (2014) - Victoria *Citizens of Space (2019) - Additional Voices *Danse Macabre: Ominous Obsession (2016) - Emilia Binder *Down in the Dumps (1996) - The Son, Baby Louse, Washing Machine *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Grim Fandango (1998) - Bibi, Makeup Woman *Hidden Expedition: Smithsonian Castle (2015) - Margaret Lance *Hidden Expedition: The Eternal Emperor (2016) - Employee 01, Nurse *InFamous 2 (2011) - Female Pedestrians *InFamous 2: Festival of Blood (2011) - Additional Voices *Myths of the World: Behind the Veil (2017) - La Muerte *Myths of the World: Black Rose (2014) - Rose Blackburn, Woman *Myths of the World: Born of Clay and Fire (2016) - Small Boy *Myths of the World: Of Fiends and Fairies (2014) - PC *Myths of the World: Spirit Wolf (2014) - Child, The Player Character *Myths of the World: The Heart of Desolation (2015) - Mu - Wood Dragon *Off the Record: The Final Interview (2015) - Librarian *Off the Record: The Italian Affair (2014) - Girl *Phantasmat: Insidious Dreams (2017) - Kid Boy, Kid Girl, Radio presenter *Phantasmat: Mournful Loch (2017) - PC's colleague 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Lost Odyssey (2008) - Additional Voices *Shenmue III (2019) - Additional Voices *Star Ocean: First Departure (2008) - Millie Chliette Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (88) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (8) *Years active on this wiki: 1982-2019. Category:American Voice Actors